gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Archie Meets Glee
Archie Meets Glee is a four-part comic book crossover arc between Glee and Archie Comics. It was written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, one of the Glee writers who also wrote a few comic books himself. The plot involves the universes of Archie and Glee intersecting thanks to Dilton Doiley's device. The first issue was released on March 5, 2013. The subsequent issues were each released on the first Wednesday of the month. Issue #1: When Worlds Collide Dilton Doiley explains how he perfected a device he calls a "portal-porter." One portal he opens happens to lead to the Glee universe, and the opening of the portal happens to be in Brittany's locker. He goes on to explain how many of the Riverdale residents have parallels to those in Lima. For instance, Archie is similar to Finn, Dilton to Artie, Kevin to Kurt, Reggie to Puck, Veronica to Rachel, although he notes that Quinn is more of the evil twin version of Betty. He also notes how music plays a huge part in both universes because Riverdale has the Archies and Lima has the New Directions. While Dilton prepares to cross over, a football thrown by Chuck and Moose breaks his window and something goes terribly wrong. Because of this, some of the Riverdale residents such as Dilton, Ginger, Jughead, Nancy, Reggie, and Veronica end up in Lima, while Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, and Rachel end up in Riverdale. Archie suggests the Lima residents join the Archies. Meanwhile, Veronica attempts to find a way out, but ends up getting slushied. Trivia *Brittany, Quinn, and Santana are seen in their Cheerios uniforms while Blaine is attending McKinley. Quinn was never a Cheerio when Blaine was at McKinley. *The iconic image of Archie sharing a milkshake with Betty and Veronica is parodied with Finn, Rachel, and Quinn. *Some scenes and songs from the show are recreated in comic form in this issue, including We Got the Beat from The Purple Piano Project, Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' from Michael, Can't Fight This Feeling from the Pilot, and Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (the Titans' version) from Preggers. Issue #2: Parallel Lives Both universes attempt to make sense of what happened. They both agree that they should not do anything to cause a rift in the space-time continuum. However, this is easier said than done since Puck begins to fall for Betty, Veronica has eyes for Finn, Kevin is interested in Blaine, and Sue bullies Jughead and attempts to remove his crown. In the meantime, Rachel, Blaine and Mercedes audition for the Archies. Little do they know that the auditorium was bugged by Alexander Cabot, the manager for Josie and the Pussycats, who would like to add Mercedes for the battle of the bands. Rachel also suggests forming a new showchoir in Riverdale High, which, of course, she decides to call "the Rachel Berry-Manilows." Trivia *Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes audition with songs they have previously performed on the show, Don't Rain on My Parade, the acoustic version of Teenage Dream and Beautiful respectively. *Sam and Will appear on the cover but do not appear in this issue. Issue #3: Brave New World Puck and Betty go on a date at Pop's, ordering separate milkshakes. Cheryl Blossom interferes and shares Puck's milkshake making Betty jealous. In Lima, the usually popular Veronica is having difficulty making friends and finding where to sit. Kurt decides to comfort her and suggests she sing with her. They have a duet on ABBA's Waterloo. The other members of New Directions applaud their performance. When Veronica sees Sam and Kurt tells her he's in glee, she decides to join. Back in Riverdale, Alexander Cabot and Josie and the Pussycats drive by Mercedes and invite her into their limo. Alexander attempts to persuade her to join the band but she turns them down. Alexander tries again, but after Mercedes suggests changing the name to Mercedes and the Pussycats, they let her out. However, they pass by Blaine and Alexander manipulates him into joining by convincing him that Archie is a spotlight stealer. They audition him by having him sing one of their hits with them, Stop, Look and Listen. Naturally, he knows every word and performs it with them. Meanwhile, Rachel has a diva meltdown at the rehearsal for the battle of the bands, primarily because Blaine joined Josie and the Pussycats, and Quinn and Puck and Brittany are missing. As for Quinn and Brittany, they joined the Riverdale High cheerleading team, the Rivervixens. Quinn talks to Betty about Puck and Cheryl. Quinn tells her to fight fire with fire, so Betty slushies Cheryl. With that, Betty and Puck kiss, and, as was predicted, the very fabric of the two universes begins to tear apart. Both universes attempt to make sense of it. Dilton attempts to explain with his technical jargon, and Archie tries to get ahold of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, but Chuck says he may have discovered a solution, but it will not work unless they find someone who can "really really sing." The comic ends on a cliffhanger as Rachel belts Don't Rain on My Parade with all her might. Gallery Glee-archie(1).jpg Glee promo2-561.jpg Archie-Meets-Glee.jpg AG2.jpg A644b.600.jpg A641.600-586x300.jpg Glee 002.jpg Glee 001 - Copy.jpg A643.600-586x300.jpg 8046046.jpg 1930472,h=425,pd=1,w=620.jpg Category:Books